Rectangular QAM, which uses rectangular constellations in which constellation points have equal horizontal and vertical spacing from each other, is becoming increasingly more available in communication systems aimed to deliver more throughput on a given channel with limited spectrum availability. As with many communication applications, Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR) and Peak to Average Power Ratio (PAPR) of the modulation scheme are of a major concern. While other shapes of constellations are possible and could offer better SNR and PAPR than rectangular constellations, the associated modulators and demodulators become substantially more complex.